


И солнце встаёт над руинами

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: bury lucky heart [6]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drama, English translation available, F/M, Gen, Magical Realism, Post-Season 2, all the mythology, in the links
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: — Лучше, не оглядываться, когда дело касается...— Я тебе не блядская Эвридика





	И солнце встаёт над руинами

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And the Sun Rises Over the Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305522) by [beng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beng/pseuds/beng)

— Ты не можешь умереть, — выдыхает Лора и перехватывает тело двухметрового лепрекона, которое уже начало попахивать, поудобнее.   
Её не беспокоит запах — она повела бы себя очень двулично, если бы беспокоил. В прежние времена от неё несло, как от чумной ямы, в этом она уверена. Что её беспокоит — так это зачем она попёрлась пешком, да ещё и куда глаза глядят. Машину в таком состоянии не поймаешь — только если полицейскую, которая прижмёт к обочине, и высыпавшие служители порядка сначала обнаружат, что она тащит труп, а потом — что она сама тоже недалеко от него ушла. Конечно, сейчас она выглядит чуть более живой, особенно под солнцем, которое со вчерашнего дня нестерпимо светит, но пока ещё не жарит, как на сковороде, — словно сочувствует, — но отсутствие пульса есть отсутствие пульса.  
Лора представляет, как Суини отвечает ей: почти жёстко, чуть насмешливо, как делал всё в своей растянувшейся на века жизни.  
«Смотри-ка, очень даже могу».  
— А теперь смотри на меня, — отвечает Лора воображаемому Суини и поудобнее перекладывает руку, кожа на которой истёрлась под джинсой. Кто только учил его одеваться? Наверное, в последний раз Суини заходил в магазин одежды в 80-х. Или наоборот, слишком хорошо следил за трендами — ведь 80-е снова в моде. Лора не знает, что кажется ей более смешным, а что — более подходящим его характеру. Всё это вместе, наверное.  
— Смотри, как я умру во второй раз, гавнюк, — шипит Лора, наконец, останавливаясь у вывески «Холидэй Инн».

Алтари для воскрешений строили на каждом шагу. Может, в Америке их не так много, как в той же Британии, но на самом деле они просто хорошо замаскированы. Лора слышала об огромном каменном склепе на островах в Мэне, который походил на Стоунхендж. Это была прихоть очередного миллионера: он построил для каждого члена своей семьи отдельный склеп, а потом поставил скамеечки вокруг огромного каменного стола. Местные тут же напридумывали светящихся по ночам фигур и историю про домохозяйку, которой не понравилось соседствовать со своими хозяевами, и про нерадивого сына, чью скамеечку сломали.  
В “Холидэй Инн”, конечно, не предусмотрено никаких алтарей. Только утюг для гостей и прачечная за отдельную плату.   
Лора не уверена, почему никто ещё не позвонил в полицию. Может, индус за стойкой увидел в ней нечто большее, чем она была. Может, он тоже был каким-нибудь демоном, или Агни, или кем-то более многоруким. В этой стране, похоже, куда ни плюнь — попадёшь в бога.  
Тело Суини не умещается на кровати. Лора перекатывает в голове это слово — «тело» — и пытается понять, почему оно её не пугает. Дело не только в волшебной бутылочке, греющей ей карман. Может, мёртвые просто по-другому смотрят на мир. На все миры, что только есть: если хорошенько посчитать все мифологические ветви, корни и резиденции, получится просто потрясающее количество.  
В дверь стучат, и Лора вздрагивает. Спотыкается о свисающие с кровати ноги Суини. Из коридора доносится хриплое:  
— Уборка помещений.  
И голос кажется Лоре смутно знакомым...

Мамаджи вваливается в номер с пылесосом и предупреждением.  
— Поднимешь его — и начнёшь войну, — объясняет она, ловко смахивая с картин пыль.  
Лора никогда бы не подумала, что какой-то там лепрекон может быть так важен.  
— Никогда бы не подумала, что какой-то лепрекон может быть так важен, — хмурится Лора и греет в руке флакончик со второй жизнью. Своей второй жизнью, которую уже давно решила отдать.  
— Приглядись повнимательнее, — уборщица кивает в сторону Лоры, и та по инерции оглядывает себя. На платье — следы чужой крови, но об этом она и так знала.  
— Что?   
Лора устала от игр и загадок, но боги, конечно, по-другому не умеют. Их ведь выдумали люди.  
— Да не на кровь смотри.  
И Лора смотрит не на кровь. Платье, как платье. Руки, как руки. Рябые от солнечных пятен, словно она стоит по деревом в жаркий летний день. Но ведь она далеко от окна. И тем более от всяких деревьев.  
— Это ещё что за херня? — выдыхает Лора, которая думала, что уже разучилась удивляться. Но нет — солнечный свет, падающий из ниоткуда, всё ещё кажется ей странным. Может, даже чуть страннее, чем серый мир вокруг.  
— Твой дружок не простой лепрекон, — выплёвывает Кали, и на мгновение Лора видит просвечивающий сквозь её синюю кожу горящий череп. А потом моргает.  
— И тебя послали что, отнять его? — Лора стискивает ладони в кулаки. — Попробуй отбери. Я не посмотрю, сколько у тебя там рук, поломаю все.  
Мамаджи упирает руки — две обычные человеческие руки — в бока и смеётся. Смех этот немного страшный и немного лечебный. Лора давно не слышала, как кто-нибудь смеялся от того, что услышал что-то забавное.  
— Ты словно волчица, — говорит Кали, а потом внимательно вглядывается в лицо Лоры. — Знаешь историю про волка и солнце?  
Лора лжёт.   
Но она, конечно, знает. Она слишком много знает теперь о щенкам, волкам и одноглазых богах.   
Щенки — это, конечно, хорошо. Просто замечательно. Но щенки имеют привычку вырастать, и приходится иметь дело с чем-то куда большим, чем позволяет твоя ответственность. Ты всё ещё можешь им умиляться, но в глубине души будешь знать, что... а что? Что ты где-то свернул не туда? Выбрал не ту породу? Природу никак не обманешь, и всё вокруг тебя растёт и развивается. Всё, кроме тебя самой.  
Щенок Лоры вырос в огромного пса, и вместо шерсти его — леса, вместо дыхания — весенний ветер, а вместо сердца — сама жизнь. Она могла бы не ездить в Новый Орлеан, могла бы не шататься по стране с лепреконом и мусульманином — словно они не в сказке, а в каком-то анекдоте.   
Но сейчас Лора Мун ещё не знает об этом. Сейчас Лора Мун устраивает вместе с богиней разрушения алтарь на кровати в забытой всеми богами «Холидей Инн». Сейчас Лора Мун воскрешает бога и снова сбегает. Ведь только на это она и годится.

В сказке всё было бы проще, думает Лора. А потом понимает, что ошибается.  
Рафинированных сказкам с поцелуем настоящей любви нет места среди богов и монстров. И среди мёртвых тоже. Это в выхолощенных, вымытых до фальшивого блеска сказках хитрые люди обманывают бога смерти и живут, пока им не надоест. В сказках, которые рассказывали у костра, отделяющего тебя от неминуемой гибели, бог смерти смотрит на тебя с жалостью и объявляет, что тебя ждёт небытие. А потом предлагает закрыть глаза.

***

Лора никогда не думала, что увидит конец света. Но вот он, перед ней, сияющий и страшный, хаос из дебрей, древней ярости и жадности.   
Она выполняет свою роль — потому что после смерти она только и делает, что поворачивает голову в сторону света и следует за ним, как подсолнух. У матери Тени было невероятное чувство юмора — назвать Тенью того, кто воскресит целый мир! Лора чувствует себя Иисусом, который не умеет воскрешать самого себя. Да и воду в вино не превращает, что тоже не очень приятно. Интересно было бы однажды с ним встретиться. Наверняка собутыльник из него прекрасный.  
Лора выполняет свою роль и не умирает — её держит в этом мире солнечный свет, прилипчивый, как лепреконские ругательства. Всё это время она старалась не замечать его, въедавшегося в её кожу, прогревающего до костей.   
Лора замечает Суини среди остальных — с копьём в руках. Она думает, что в историях о конце света волк должен проглотить солнце, а потом убить самого главного бога. Лора скалит клыки и бросается вперёд вместе с летящим копьём.  
А потом мир заканчивается.  
И начинается вновь.

Лора делает вдох — настоящий, не придуманный, — чувствует, как расправляются её лёгкие, как чуть не задевают рёбра, как радостно ноют мышцы и кружится голова, и выдыхает:  
— Слава тебе, блядь, господи.  
— Слава мне, слава, — доносится откуда-то позади неё, и Лора замирает, вспоминая сотню правил, глупых, но которым теперь подчиняеся её мир. И она сидит, не смея больше вздохнуть, и замечая, что под ней — примятая трава и прогретая летом земля, над ней — розово-голубой купол неба, испачканный белыми мазками облаков. Весна прошла, — вот что говорит всё вокруг. Радуйся.  
— И чего, так и будешь тут сидеть?   
Лора понимает, что отвечать — не самая лучшая идея. Но её так бесит этот голос — она испытывает к этому голосу вообще слишком много цветных, порой противоречивых чувств, — что она не может себя побороть.  
— Лучше, — говорит Лора, и слова корябают ей горло, потому что они тоже живые и потому что слишком тяжёлые. — Не оглядываться, когда дело касается...  
Она неопределённо машет рукой, не в силах облечь в слова то, что происходит после конца света.  
— Я тебе не блядская Эвридика.  
Суини — или как теперь его называть, когда они дрались рука об руку, и непонятно, кто из них был большим зверем? — опускается рядом с ней, по правую руку, и Лора тут же поворачивает голову.  
Солнце взошло, и она не в силах оторвать от него взгляда.  
— Слишком долго пялиться на солнце — вредно, — мудро замечает Суини и шарит по карманам в поисках сигаретки.  
— Курение убивает, — так же мудро отзывается Лора. Она вдруг представляет своих лёгкие такими, какими показывают в кунсткамерах лёгкие курильщиков, и содрогается.  
— Да неужели, — кривится Суини.  
В благословенной тишине Лора слышит удары собственного сердца. И смеётся.   
— И что теперь?  
— А теперь солнце встанет, — говорит Суини, поднимается с травы и подаёт Лоре руку.   
И Лора щурится от солнечного света. И тоже встаёт.


End file.
